


Physio

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 21:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hathaway has missed his physio appointment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Physio

James Hathaway looked up to find his inspector watching him.  “Didn’t you have a physio appointment this afternoon?”

“Um yes, but since we lost so much time this morning I thought it would be better to keep working through Vallance’s records.”

“You won’t get proper use of your arm back if you don’t go to physio.”

“It’s okay.  It’s getting better every day.”

“Hmm.  Well, if it is getting better than maybe you should use it to bring me back a decent cup of coffee.”

When Hathaway returned with the coffee he caught the end of Lewis’ phone conversation.  “I’m sorry about that, but it was unavoidable.  Tomorrow will be great.  I’ll make sure there’s no problem.”

Hathaway passed over the coffee.  “Sir?” he said, indicating the phone.

“Oh.  Forensics wanting to go over some of their findings.”

“Okay.”

The following afternoon Lewis glanced at the clock and said “Hathaway, I want to revisit the street where they found Vallance’s bag.  Come on!”

Lewis drove and after about ten minutes Hathaway said, “Wouldn’t it be quicker to go the other way.  We’ll get stuck in the one-way system if we carry on.”

“We need to call in somewhere else first,” Lewis replied. 

Shortly afterwards they pulled into the health centre car park.

“Why are we here, sir?” Hathaway looked slightly worried.

“Because I rearranged your physio appointment for you.  And I had a feeling that the only way to be sure that you would attend would be to take you myself.  Out you get.”

“You’re not coming in with me!”

“Lad, I know you are avoiding the physio.  I could sit in the car and watch to make sure you go into the building, but I think it would be more helpful if I do come in.  One thing I have learnt over the years is that facing a fear is always easier when there’s someone by your side.”

Hathaway nodded and the two of them walked in together.  Once they were seated in the waiting room Hathaway looked at Lewis.

“It’s not the pain, you know.”

“I never thought it was.”

“It’s just that anyone manoeuvring my arm ...” Hathaway stopped, unsure of how to proceed.

 “Reminds you of how Wilcox broke it in the first place,” Lewis finished for him.

Hathaway blinked in acknowledgement.

The physio came in the waiting room.  “Sergeant Hathaway?”

Lewis smiled encouragingly at him.  “I’ll be waiting here for you when you’ve finished.”

As soon as Hathaway reappeared Lewis stood up.  “I’ve realised what was bugging me about those statements.  Come on!  I want to try something out.”

The rest of the afternoon was spent walking up and down various side streets.  In trying to discover Vallance’s movements the day before he had been killed, Lewis and Hathaway had interviewed a group of four post-graduates.  Whilst there had been no evidence that they had been lying, there had definitely been inconsistencies.  As the two detectives tried to reconstruct the apparent movements it became very clear that whilst no-one had said anything that wasn’t true a considerable number of relevant facts had been conveniently omitted.

Once Lewis was happy that they had established what had in fact happened he said, “Right, let’s call it a day.  I’ll pick you up tomorrow morning and we can go and have another chat with the fearless four.”

The next morning Lewis knocked at Hathaway’s door.  He waited patiently until Hathaway answered.  “I’m sorry, sir, you’re earlier than I expected.”

“That’s okay.  Any chance of a cup of coffee?”

“Yes, of course.  Come in!”

Once Hathaway had given Lewis the coffee he sat down and said, “Have you done your exercises?”

“What exercises?”

“The ones the physio must have given you.  No, of course you haven’t.  So, since I’m early and we have plenty of time, you can do them now.”

Hathaway self-consciously moved his arm onto his chest and then stopped.  “I – I can’t.”

“Course you can.”  Lewis stood up and walked over to him.  “Here, we’ll do them together.”  He reached out and took Hathaway’s hand.  “Come on; show me what we have to do.”


End file.
